She's such a Fool
by AngelicWishmaker
Summary: Tifa was pondering about the things that are happening around her. Along the way, she learns that foolishness has a fair share in the story.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

Hi! My fic is set during the novella Tifa's case. Well, before Cloud left the bar to be exact. I really love CloTi... ^-^

I really hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

**She's such a Fool**

Tifa was sitting on her queen sized bed. It was very quiet. The only sound that circles the room was the sobs that were escaping her mouth.

Yes, she was crying _again_ for the same damn reason.

Cloud. Him and him alone.

It's already been two days since he went away. He didn't come back yet from who knows where. He drove off for a delivery together with his unspoken secrets.

Cloud was building this habit of keeping secrets from her. Nowadays, he's becoming very distant to her. Of course he keeps his cool with the children around. But when it was only the two of them, he was very different. All the cheerfulness in him is gone.

She always tried to make happy, cheerful, normal conversations with him. But they always fail. Either they will end up with their past or Cloud will answer something that Tifa can't counter. In the end, the silence will come and eat up their moment together.

Why do handsome men always make girls cry for them?

Tifa brushed her tears away but fresh new ones immediately followed. Her eyes already felt sore. She looked at the window and stared at the starry sky.

She thought if Cloud was also looking at them.

At the thought of him, tears came rushing even faster. Why is she always a fool to think about him all the time? It didn't take her long to find the answer. It's because she _loves_ him.

Yes, she's madly in love with him. Love can really make someone stupid.

She averted her gaze to the photographs at her bedside table. It all bore happy smiling faces. Even Cloud was smiling there. It was a smile of relief that everything was back to normal, barely.

She grabbed the one where she, Cloud, Marlene and Denzel were in. They look like a family. Or, better yet, what Tifa used to think, but it was already changing. A part of it was being torn.

She placed the picture back and lay on her bed. She curled and hugged her knee then rested her chin on them. New tears where flowing from her eyes, wetting her pillow and the few strands of hair that were spread over it.

_Did he ever love me?_ This is what always goes into her mind whenever she cries for him.

When they were just kids, she never meant herself to fall for him. He was just a cocky jerk who loves his self back then. But now, he changed. He cares for the people around him more. He also kept their childhood promise. It means he really opened up.

Their childhood promise. The one thing that bonds them together. He was still keeping it, though he was always late.

She hugged her knees tighter. He keeping his promise and those beautiful yet rare smiles that he has were the things that made her fall for him. But, does he love her back?

_This kid came to my place._ Those were the words Cloud spoke when he brought Denzel to Seventh Heaven.

His place. Later she learned that what Cloud meant by that was Aerith's Church.

Aerith. Her friend, her rival. Did she too fell in love for Cloud? She doesn't know. But she can sense Cloud care a little too much for their dead comrade. And it hurts her to hear that he preferred to call her church his place rather to call the bar his home.

Who meant for him more, Tifa or Aerith? No one knows the answer but Cloud himself. But he would surely not answer and she would never ask.

If Cloud will ever show up that night, she will give him a lecture he would never forget. She wants to tell him that she hates him for doing many painful things to her, for him to choose to be alone rather than be with her and their 'family', for him keeping secrets from her, for him to still cling to his memories rather to live on with his present life.

His memories. She's not implying for him to forget, just to move on. To live on and let the wound made by them be healed. But no, he clung to them too tight he lose grip from reality, from his newly formed 'family', from her.

By choosing his memory, he was choosing Aerith over Tifa. It was just a theory of hers. But it hurts for her to think it has a high possibility.

She buried her face on her pillow, her velvet black hair spreading messily. If and only if Cloud really picked Aerith, what would become of her?

Left and thrown away while the man she likes would sulk for the dead girl she chooses over the living one that continues to hope she will still be loved. That's what she would be.

For sure, she will continue to love him. Like what she was doing now.

Yes, she really is a dumb fool to still cling on to her stupid feelings.

_I'm such a big fool!_ She shut her eyes tightly, strong rush of tears being pushed from her eyes.

"Tifa…"

Tifa jumped and sat on her bed, startled. Her tears were still flowing. Her brown eyes that were already red from tears were staring at the owner of the voice that called her.

Cloud.

He was leaning at the doorway, hand still gripping the knob. At first he was expressionless, as usual. But when he saw the tears, it softened with concern.

"What's wrong Tifa? Is something the matter?" He took half a step forward, his bright mako eyes trying to seek answers from her wet brown ones.

She bowed her head abruptly that her bangs curtained in front of her. Her eyes were staring at her clenched fist over her lap, trying to stop the tears from coming.

"Tifa, are you alright?" Another half step.

_No! And it's because of you!_ Tifa wanted to shout to his face. Her body was quivering.

"Cloud…" Her voice was shaking, hoarse from tears and sounded like it came from a deep well.

Cloud tried to see her face and find some explanation on them, but her hair hindered him to do so.

Tifa stood up from her bed. Head still bowed, she walked towards the blonde haired guy at the door.

With every step, a statement that she wants to tell him was formed.

Step. _I hate you for doing this to me._

Step. _Did you already choose her over me? That's why you called the church your place._

Step. _Did you EVER felt any love for me?_

Step. _Do you even feel that I love you, that I care for you so much?_

Step. _I'm being such a fool because of my stupid love for you!_

Step. _We're both fools to keep such a relationship like this, if you could even call it one._

Step. _It really pain me to see you do those things; leaving me, giving me silent treatment, crawling away from me, never smiling for me again. Why don't you just say what you feel for me!_

_Damn it!_

Tifa was now standing directly in front of Cloud. Her tears already dried up but they made marks on her face and the front of her black shirt was wet with them.

"Why are you crying Tifa?"

_A punch would be a good start._ She clenched her fist. She might be a woman but she surely can punch stronger than a muscled man.

_It would wake him up and realize what I already had._ She started to raise her right fist, readying it for the punch.

"I…" Her fist was already leveled with her belly.

She raised her eyes to see his face before she punches him. His eyes locked with hers.

Her fist was already beside her chest, eyes still gazing at his. The room was now completely silent.

…_hate you! _was what she wanted to follow her pronoun before freeing the punch.

But instead she continued her statement with,"…was worried of you." And she placed her hand over her chest.

_What the hell are you doing Tifa? Why are you telling him that?_

_We really are worried about him right? _Tifa said to the voice in her mind, _We are worried he might not come back. And that's the reason we're crying. I'm just telling the truth._

_But you just wanted to punch him a little while ago._

"Sorry…" was all Cloud said after a moment of silence.

Tifa shook her head with a weak smile.

Cloud removed his gaze from her eyes and stared at her wooden floorboards. "I'm sorry, for making you worry all the time whenever I'm away."

"You could already call that my hobby so I don't mind it at all now." Tifa gave him a reproachful smile. He gave a small, almost not visible one with his eyes still on the floorboards.

_Oh Tifa, for heaven's sake! Don't be such a fool. Say whatever you want to. He'll understand. Well, maybe._

"Cloud…"

_Go tell him already! Tell him how hurt you are._

Cloud lifted his gaze, his attractive bangs slightly covering them. He looked so dashing yet sweet at that moment.

_Oh Tifa, please don't be fooled by that. Sure he's handsome but he always makes you cry. Speak up for yourself please. Your pretty face can counter that._

"Cloud – I, um…" she sounded much undecided.

_Are you ganna ask already?_

Cloud slightly cocked his head in a very cute way.

"Do you…" Tifa bowed her head a little without taking off her gaze at him and unconsciously batted her eyelashes.

"Hmm…"

_You could do it!_

"Do you want to eat something? You probably didn't eat well from that journey." Tifa's eyes were twinkling, head already raised.

_WHAT? Oh my… _Tifa can tell that the voice was face palming.

Cloud raised his eyebrows. He looked like he was trying to suppress his laughter. "Huh?"

"I'm asking if you want to eat." Tifa said with a cute pout.

_You're such a fool. Your case is hopeless._

_I know. And I discovered it a long time ago, since I feel in love with this guy._

"Alright" Cloud was already chuckling, his husky voice laughing like a child. The sound of it made Tifa very blithe. She too smiled.

Cloud turned but suddenly glanced back. "Thanks" he then looked away.

Cloud's left hand was dangling at his side. Tifa got the urge to touch it and hold on to it tightly.

_If you clung to him it means you will stay to be a fool and always being fooled by that dumb beating heart. You're pretty, there's still a future waiting for you._

She ignored the comments of the voice and reached for Cloud's hand before he could take his second step. But when her forefinger brushed the side of his palm, she took it back like she was stung. Her heart was beating fast.

_Afraid of making a fool of yourself again?_

Cloud felt the gesture and looked back again, his eyes searching.

"On the second thought, I think there's no more food. I'll cook first. I'll go ahead. See you downstairs." Her words spilling very fast, as fast as her racing heart.

Tifa left Cloud looking dumbfounded.

She picked a pair of slippers that were lying not far from her room and dashed to the stairs. Only when she got hold of its handle did she slow down.

She was standing at the top flight calming her heartbeat. When it got back to normal, she started to walk down the steps.

Cloud was already close behind her; the sound of his shoe on the floorboards was tapping in a rather slow rhythm.

Tifa turned to the kitchen and went straight to the fridge and looked for something to cook.

When she got all the ingredients and other paraphernalia she needed, she started working.

She can sense Cloud sitting behind her at the counter though she doesn't know what he was doing.

_You still have the chance Tifa, go on, this may be the last._

_No. _Tifa said firmly to the voice. _I – I'm afraid… of what his answers might be._

_Come on Tifa, you're stronger than that._

_I guess the foolish side of me was winning its control, the side that is in love to the verge of playing at the wrong place just to keep hold onto it._

_Poor you, it appears you really love him so much._

_Maybe, I guess that's the closest explanation my foolishness can have._

Tifa was in this trance while cutting some of the ingredients when a pair of strong, muscular yet very gentle arms wound their way around her waist and hugged her tightly.

Cloud buried his face on her neck, his calm breathing tickling her.

"C–Cloud?" Tifa's eyes widened. Heat came rushing to her face. She glanced towards Cloud's head, her lips brushing his soft spiky blonde hair.

"Tifa… I'm glad… to be back… home."

All the anguish Tifa had earlier vanished. Even her doubts came tagging along to nowhere when she heard those words from Cloud.

At that moment, she seemed to ignore, forget even, all his secrets and the guilt that were screaming inside him. Even the voice in her head cleared out.

A smile drew its way across her face.

"Me too, I'm glad your back… with me." She placed the palms of her hand above either his hands and grip him tightly, cherishing their moment.

Cloud gave a sigh, his hot breath spreading over Tifa's skin, making her blush.

Tifa felt him smile. He nuzzled closer to her neck, his lips resting on her skin.

Tifa turned her head sideward and gently rested her lips on his head, pulling his arms closer and tighter around her as if to keep them like that forever.

"Cloud! You're home!"

They let go of each other and faced a child with brown hair.

Marlene was flashing them a smile with Denzel behind her, a smile forming on his tired face.

The kids strode towards Cloud and stopping in front of him. It's clear on their faces that they wanted to hear stories of Cloud's journey.

Cloud placed a hand on both of their heads. "Tomorrow. It's already late. And besides, why are the two of you still awake?" he asked with eyebrows raised.

"We just wanted to drink some water so we went downstairs. When we entered the kitchen, we saw you hugging each other." It was Marlene who answered with her cheerful voice.

The adults blushed. But they were quick to recover.

"Tifa's preparing some food and I'm hungry. Care to give us a hand?"

The children nodded.

Cloud went to the other side of the kitchen to grab some dishes. But before he took his second step away, he caught Tifa's eyes and he gave her a small shy smile. Tifa smiled back.

Denzel followed Cloud and helped him on preparing the table.

Marlene gave Tifa a smile of relief before walking towards the pots and arranging them.

_She's glad me and Cloud are in good terms again. _Tifa thought to herself.

Tifa went back to her work. She too smiled to herself with relief. Things are steady and normal, at least for now.

* * *

Thank You for reading! ^-^


End file.
